


Garbage Plate | January - April | 2018

by idgaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bitchy Hux, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Co-commanders, Dog owner Kylo Ren, First Time, Kylo vs Millicent, Loss of Trust, M/M, Millicent is a Dick, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Pets, Possessive Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Protective Armitage Hux, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Trust Issues, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: A messy mixture of my Kylux tumblr fics published from January to April 2018.





	1. Touched for the Very First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final--pam asked for: 'baby virgin idiot Kylo and his is just like "are you serious" and the supreme leader is absolutely rawed'

Hux isn’t sure how it all came about. One minute they’re screaming orders on the bridge - both trying to out-do the other, trying to wrestle for control over the Order with passive aggressive comments and sometimes (on Kylo’s end) outright violence - and the next they’re in Kylo’s quarters, rutting up against each other and battling for dominance in a wholly different way. It’s messy and dangerous and entirely unprofessional; Hux has never wanted anything more. 

He pulls away before things can escalate any further. He needs to think, to figure out what the fuck just happened. 

It was after their pissing contest on the bridge and after Hux had taken a shot of Nabooian whiskey to calm his nerves and stop himself from doing something that might end up getting him cut in half like Snoke. Yes, he’d had the whiskey and then he’d had the idea to try and talk some sense into Ren. To maybe try and find some middle ground since clearly, Hux’s command wasn’t - and isn’t - going to last that long without some sort of agreement being made between the two. 

And now he’s here, in Ren’s room, hard in his pants and looking more fucked out than he has any right to be. He’s a fucking  _mess_ and it’s exclusively Ren’s fault. Hux is sure it was that Grandpa-fetishising, goth-phase crybaby that made the first move; Hux would never do something so beneath his station as to press his mouth (and his cock) against a man that is essentially his boss. 

No. 

Must have been Ren. 

Well, if Ren started it.

“Bed,” Hux orders, his throat clicking and voice ragged. Kylo isn’t very good at kissing and that’s something that comes as quite a surprise to the young General; despite all their fighting and brief attempts a murder (this times it’s on Hux’s end), Hux has always been aware of Ren’s beauty. He’s handsome in a way you don’t often see - not one of those poster child pretty boys the Resistance like to plaster around cities to try and entice young people to join their cause. No, Kylo is different and gorgeous and Hux simply can’t believe he’s shit at kissing. Surely someone like him must have had a lot of practice?

Much to Hux’s surprise and delight, Ren does as he’s told. The man climbs onto the bed, shuffles himself up the sheets and sits with his back against the headboard looking a whole ‘nother level of uncomfortable. It’s like he doesn’t know where to settle his gaze and keeps looking around his vast quarters (the fact that Ren’s room his bigger than Hux’s does not fail his notice), looking anywhere except Hux who’s stood at the end of the bed, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Ren fiddles his hands and Hux rolls his eyes. 

“You know you don’t  _have_  to do this, right?” Hux lets his words roll off his tongue in a condescending droll. He’s looking at Ren with a mixture of irritation and exasperation and suddenly Ren is glaring right back at him, making the General blanch.

Kylo sneers, which isn’t a look he often sports and meets Hux’s gaze with the same level of disdain as the General had been wearing previously. “Do you really think you’d still be breathing if you commanded me to do something I didn’t already want to do?”

That’s a fair point. 

“Then what’s the problem.”

Just like that, Ren is back to looking uneasy - awkward, even. He’s shifty in a way that draws Hux’s interest in, eager to learn what could possibly make a man as lethal as Kylo Ren act like a nervous teenager about to have their cherry popped. 

“I haven’t,” Ren starts - and then his face closes off. It’s like he’s just forced his own personal shield barriers up and expects them to somehow keep Hux, or whatever he assumes Hux’s reaction is going to be, out. “I haven’t done this before.”

Hux frowns and for once in his life his brilliant brain fails to do the math and refuses to come up with any answer at all. “You haven’t done what before?”

At that, Ren looks positively homicidal. “Don’t play stupid,” He bites and almost rises from where he’s sat. It takes a lot for Hux to hold his ground and not back away. 

“Ren, I don’t-” And then he stops. He takes in Kylo’s quickly colouring cheeks, the way his legs are crossed like he’s unsure if he should be being open about his package and the shitty kissing. 

Oh, the shitty kissing. 

“Ah,” Hux says, nice and slow. He hasn’t done this before. Hux thinks that maybe he hasn’t done anything before. Maybe not even kissing. Oh, God, was Armitage his first kiss? He doesn’t want to admit it, but that thought sets something inside him alight and he knows, soon enough, that there’ll be a fire raging inside him. Hux is a possessive man and the prospect of an innocent Kylo Ren all for him to deflower for his own pleasure is more enticing than anything he’s ever experienced sexually before. “You’re a-” 

“ _Don’t say it._ ”

“-virgin.”

They sit in it for a little while. It’s all very troublesome. 

After they’ve both suffered in the silence for a little while, Kylo clears his throat. When Hux looks at him, really looks at him, he can see the worry in his eyes - the concern. His face is pale and his lips chewed red until the point for puffiness: a nervous habit Hux noticed years ago but suddenly sees in a whole different light. He  _likes_ it. Kylo clears his throat again and asks: “Do you not want to have sex with me anymore?”

Hux raises a brow and gets back to work on his buttons, loosening them until his shirt falls off his arms and crumples to the floor. He stalks Ren, slow and careful until he’s mad his way to the side of the bed, looking down at his new leader. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

When they fuck, it isn’t slow, isn’t gentle, isn’t at all aesthetically pleasing like it is in those holo drama movies Phasma likes to watch with a glass of wine on an evening. Hux is  _fucking_  Kylo and he wants - no, he  _needs_  - to make sure nothing and no one can ever live up to Kylo’s first time. In years to come, when Ren is being ploughed by some other lover, Hux wants his name on the younger man’s lips and the memory of Hux’s thick cock stretching his ass. He wants Ren to remember the pain, the pleasure and the way he  _bowed_  to his General - how he was  _such a good boy_. 

He wants Kylo to remember - and so he gives him everything he has.

They don’t talk about it in the morning, mostly because Hux isn’t there to talk about it with. When Ren is asleep, passed out with an arse full of cum, he sneaks off to his quarters and lays there for the rest of the night, eyes glued to the ceiling and something strange churning in his belly. 

Ren isn’t as stubborn on the bridge anymore and Hux thinks that maybe, if it keeps his Supreme Leader this sweet, he should pay a visit to Ren more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


	2. Peeping Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general-fux-everyone said: 'Headcanon: Kylo gets weirded out by Millicent watching them fuck but Hux doesn't care because she's just a cat'.

Kylo can block it out most of the time; he’s taken to having Hux fuck him doggy style so he can bury his shamed face in the sheets and ignore Millicent’s * _cough_ * penetrating gaze - or he fucks Hux in the missionary position and hides his flaming cheeks in the crook of Hux’s long, sweat-slick neck. Either way works. He still knows she’s there, of course - watching, waiting, judging, hating - but after a while, sensation wins out and it’s not until after their cum is drying and their breathing has evened out that Kylo remembers their  _guest_.

Blowjobs do not elicit the same experience. 

It’s when their making out turns sloppy, wet and uncoordinated that Hux moves his swollen and puffy lips to Kylo’s neck. He kisses down, down, down until he’s disappearing under the thin, black, First Order assigned bedsheets and wrapping his deliciously warm and silky soft mouth around the tip of Ren’s cock. Hux is great at giving head and proves time and time again that barking orders isn’t the only thing his mouth is good for. He’s so fucking talented and when he does that thing with his tongue…

But Kylo can never enjoy it for long. It doesn’t matter how hard he tries when they’re like this - doesn’t matter how determinedly he stares up at the ceiling, gripping his own hair and pleading for that bastard cat to  _just fucking go away -_  he can feel her eyes on him and when he gives in, falls victim to the unnerving shiver up his spine and casts his eyes to the bottom of the bed - he sees her there, cloaked in the shadows of the room but identifiable by her glowing yellow eyes, filled with quiet condescension.

But sure, he should just  _ignore_  her!

Kylo fucking hates Millicent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


	3. Your Pussy is a Cunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: 'Modern au with Kylo having a dog and Hux having Milli. Kylo moving in with Hux but they keep arguing bc Hux doesn't want that fucking pit in his house because yes he do bite'.

Hux is in the kitchen unpacking a box of cooking utensils when he hears Milly hiss. He doesn’t have to look, he knows exactly what’s going on. The same thing that’s been going on ever since Kylo insisted on introducing that  _mutt_  to his perfect, precious Millicent a few short weeks ago.

He closes his eyes, massages his temples and turns on his heels to stalk towards the open kitchen door. This way Kylo will have no choice but to hear him. 

“Kylo,” He barks, leaning through the doorway and glaring down their new drive. Kylo is unloading boxes of something heavy looking from the moving van they hired but stops dead in his tracks when addressed so rudely, raising his brows in question at his boyfriend’s sharp tone, “It’s  _harassing_ Millicent again!”

“You and I have very different ideas of what constitutes harassment, Armie,” Kylo replies incredulously, much to Hux’s vexation. Millicent is being tormented in her own home and Kylo has the nerve to be downright flippant about it. That’s just plain poor pet owner etiquette; Kylo needs to get control of that dog before Hux does something rash. 

Clenching his jaw, Hux balls his hands into fists by his sides and storms down the driveway, thunder in his eyes and a good bitching-out in his heart. Kylo is in for it now and the speed of which the man in question heads towards the front door, almost dropping his boxes in the process, tells Hux his boyfriend is well aware of his impending doom. 

“Okay, okay,” Kylo attempts to placate and dumps his box on the sofa when they get to the living room, “I’ll deal with it.”

That does nothing to satisfy Hux who knows from experience that Kylo’s idea of dealing with it usually entails him calling Millicent a cruel and totally uncalled for name, then pulling Vader away, probably to give him a belly rub or some other undeserved reward. Seriously, is that animal being disciplined for once in its life so much for Hux to ask? When Hux suggests buying the dog a muzzle or maybe invest in some obedience lessons, Kylo looks at him like he’s just threatened to have Vader put down. 

Which he would never do, by the way; he’s not  _that_  cruel. 

At least, he doesn’t think he is. 

Marching at Kylo’s side with his face set in determination, Hux enters the dining room and crosses his arms over his chest. Millicent is on the table, having to hide in her  _own_   _home_  from this drooling, farting, clumsy brute of an animal. Said animal is stuck on the floor, unable to reach Milly thanks to her quick thinking. Vader’s chin and jaw are pressed flat against the smooth wood of the table top, his chocolate eyes wide with a mixture of curiosity and hopefulness and his tail wagging from side to side as he watches the kitty in front of him. 

Milly hisses again, hunches down low and launches her front leg forward to scratch at Vader’s nose until it bleeds. There are tiny pinpricks of blood dotted here and there up Vader’s muzzle and some on the top of his light tan head where Millicent must have dug her claws in extra deep. The pit sneezes but doesn’t growl, doesn’t complain - just takes Milly’s punishment and wags his tail all the more, encouraged by his own simple-minded happiness at having achieved contact. 

“ _See_ ,” Hux says, waving his hand towards the solid proof of Vader’s awful behaviour.

Kylo blinks, blinks again, then turns his head towards Hux with a look that can only be described as expressionless. He looks blank and Hux is already starting to feel that warm, tingling sting of embarrassment creeping past his collar. 

“He just wants to be her friend,” Kylo says and the way he sighs, for a moment - just a moment - makes Hux feel a tiny bit bad for the dog. Not too bad, since the moronic animal appears to be too damn stupid to realise what Milly is doing is an act of aggression and not an offer of friendship. Hux doesn’t think he can muster much empathy for something dumb enough not to recognise when they’re under physical attack - but he definitely feels something. 

“Admit it,” Kylo says, his voice suddenly light and his smirk sharp enough to cut through Hux’s cloud of thoughts. 

Hux side-eyes him; dislikes where this is going on instinct. “Admit what?”

Kylo grins, raises his eyebrows twice and nudges Hux with his elbow, “Admit your pussy is a cunt.”

“Don’t be fucking crude,” Hux chastises and slaps his boyfriend half-heartedly on the arm. It’s food for thought, though, and maybe Kylo _is_  a little right, maybe Vader isn’t as bad as Hux likes to pretend. And, yes, perhaps Millicent is a bit of a cunt, too. Not that any of those revelations matter or anything because, despite Kylo’s teasing, Hux is  _never_ going to ‘admit it’.

He’s back in the kitchen, unpacking cutlery again when he hears Kylo call Milly an old hag and offer Vader a belly rub.

Twats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


	4. Something That's His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous.

“Where are you going?”

Hux is in his quarters, standing in front of a floor length mirror and adjusting the collar of a fitted shirt that looks like it costs more than all the clothes in Ren’s closet combined. It’s tight, dark red in colour and clings to each dip and curve of his body. Ren feels like he should avert his eyes. But he can’t avert them. His features are frozen, his gaze glued to that pale strip of skin on show, where Hux’s top button has failed to be fastened; not once throughout their many years of working side by side has Ren  _ever_  seen Hux with his top button undone. 

Fucking hell, it’s almost sacrilege. 

Ren’s unannounced appearance does nothing to startle Hux who by now is used to Ren’s rudeness. In fact, Hux is so unphased that he doesn’t even blink, just continues to fiddle with his collar and, once he’s happy with how it sits on his shoulders, moves on to fixing his hair. “Will you ever learn to knock?” Hux asks on an exhale, blinking slowly and stepping back from the mirror, pleased with his appearance. 

He looks good, relaxed, handsome; it’s hard for Ren to take. 

“Answer the question, General.” Something strange and possessive growls in Ren’s chest. He feels cold. Hux is dressing up and he wants to know  _why_.

Hux’s sigh is far too long and far too deep for it to have been natural. Ren assumes it’s for his benefit and finds his theory proven right when Hux rolls his eyes and places two pointy hands on his hips. His jaw twitches, “Not that it’s any of your business,  _Ren_ , but I’m going out for drinks with a friend.”

There’s a beat where the only noise in the room comes from Hux’s blinking datapad; perhaps Hux’s  _friend_  has left him a message. Ren has no idea why that thought churns his stomach, sends his blood pressure rushing up. Why should he care that Hux has friends? The General’s right, it  _is_  none of his business. Hux’s extracurricular activities affect Ren in absolutely no way at all.

So why does he have the urge to drag his co-commander to the interrogation chambers by his fluffy, ginger hair?

“A friend,” Ren repeats. He knows he sounds dumb, he can hear the delay in his tone. Hux probably senses it too, even if he is some force-null curr. 

“Yes, a friend,” Says Hux exasperatedly. He shakes his head, makes a flippant gesture towards Kylo and turns back to his mirror, “Does everyone on this damn ship think I have no social life?”

It’s probably in Ren’s best interests not to answer that question, so he keeps his mouth shut. He still can’t get over the thought of Hux willingly spending time with another person and, if he’s honest…

It’s not that he  _wants_  to be that person for Hux - the one he gets dressed up for, the one he’s excited to see, the one he chooses to spend a very rare day off with. He doesn’t want that. But he doesn’t want anyone else to feel it either. 

If anyone is going to get to see this relaxed Hux, this calm Hux, it should be Ren. Isn’t that his right as one half of their co-commandership? He’s sure if he were ever to… cut loose - fucking hell - Hux would be the only one to see it. Everyone else is afraid of him. And everyone else is afraid of Hux, too. 

He’s being robbed and he wants to know who by. 

The immediate cold, dropping sensation Kylo had felt in his stomach is gone now, replaced by rising temperature. He wants to break something - no, he wants to break some _one_. 

Balling his fists, Ren turns and strides to the doors that lead back out into the highly guarded hallway. He’ll find out what exactly what’s going on here and when he does - Gods help the poor bastard responsible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


	5. Trust (or lack of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Kylux “do you trust me?”

“Do you trust me?”

The question sounds strange to Hux’s ears. It’s quiet, tense, unnatural. Kylo has never been inherently loud - outside of of his tantrums, of course - but this is something different. Something new.

Ren sounds stricken.

They’re in the throne room. His throne room. Snoke’s body is barely cold, the mangled corpses of the guards barely swept away.

Hux’s bruises are barely healed.

Yet, here they are.

“Excuse me?” Hux asks. He’s stood in front of his new Supreme Leader, his head bowed, hands folded neatly behind his back. He would almost look presentable if he wasn’t black and blue.

Crait was such a short time ago.

“I said, do you trust me, General?”

Ren looks exhausted. There are bags under his eyes, his face has turned sallow. His cut is bleeding again. Hux wonders whether his Supreme Leader is sleeping well at night. A nasty part of him hopes he isn’t.

There was once a time when Kylo Ren was beautiful. Hux thought he looked like a God.

No.

Like an angel.

He was always shy of his appearance and never, to Hux’s knowledge, seemed aware of his own good looks. Hux thought that was part of his beauty.

Oh, how things have changed.

He considers the question; if Ren had put it to him just one short month ago a ‘yes’ would have rolled from the General’s tongue on instinct. Because back then, of course, he trusted Ren. Trusted his Kylo.

The Supreme Leader is not his Kylo anymore.

When Hux opens his mouth, it’s hard to hold back the bile. “No, Supreme Leader. I don’t trust you.”


	6. A Card Shown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “If you even think about touching him, I’ll kill you” with protective Hux maybe pls? ❤️❤️❤️

It happens too fast for Hux to process; between one breath and the next, Kylo has gone from kneeling at Hux’s side, head bowed in respect for their supreme leader, to sprawled out on the shining floor of the throne room, prone body twitching and convulsing in pain.

Colour drains from Hux’s face as the reality of the situation sinks in.

As if of their own accord, Hux’s feet move and in seconds he’s by Kylo’s side, dropping to his knees. He turns him over, threats one set of fingers through his hair while the others frantically check for a pulse. He finds one, thank the stars, and Hux lets out a shaking breath of relief, just in time for his sense to catch up with him.

He’s broken rank.

He’s shown his card.

Snoke is laughing.

An acrid cocktail of dread and anger pools in his stomach when he realises just how close that laughter is.

Snoke has left his throne, walked the length of the room to stand before the unconscious Ren, superiority likely etched into his grotesque features as he looks down upon both his failed apprentice and trembling general.

And Hux _is_  trembling - but it’s not from fear.

The pure, white-hot rage Hux feels is like nothing he’s experienced before. Not even his own villainous father had been able to elicit this level of response from him. Hux is livid, and it’s with the fuel of that revulsion that he’s able to do what he does next.

With dangerous, steely eyes Hux looks up at their Supreme Leader. He stares into the smug, victorious eyes that glisten wetly down at him and hisses, “If you even think about touching him, I’ll kill you.”

Hux is shocked to realise he means every word. He has no idea how he’ll go about doing it, but he promises himself that the next time the Snoke touches his lover will be his last. After all, it won’t be the first time Hux is responsible for his superior’s demise.

To his credit, the Supreme Leader simply laughs, laughs in the face of the oncoming storm and returns to his throne, unbothered by his general’s threats.


	7. Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as a response to a prompt on the kylux cantina

Hux feels like death.

No. Death is peaceful and quiet and over.

Hux feels like torture.

Okay, maybe he’s been a little dramatic, but he really does feel like shit. His forehead is sweaty, his stomach is churning and the poor bastard’s been throwing up all morning. All it took was one whiff of his breakfast to sent Hux fleeing to the refresher where he retched and whined for three-quarters of an hour before he could finally stand on his own two feet again.

It’s his own fault, he supposes; he always knew no good could come from sleeping with Kylo Ren.

Miserably, Hux presses the button that opens the refresher door and slowly lumbers his way back towards the sofa. He’s late to his duties on the bridge, but for once in his life Hux finds it hard to care about duties. He’d much rather curl up with Millie and work from his hollo. Maybe that’s something he can get away with today. Just this once.

A wet hissing noise breaks the silence just as Hux is putting his aching feet up and in walks the root of all the General’s life problems; Ren looks tired, like he feels just as rough as Hux does.

Good, Hux thinks.

He takes a great amount of pleasure in his husband’s suffering.

Ren hasn’t come alone and in his hands, he cradles a steaming beaker of tea. Hux recognises the packaging as coming from one of the many First Order branded café’s that he visits every morning religiously. Nothing beats Tarine tea.

Unfortunately, due to unforeseen new developments, Hux hasn’t been able to hold down his precious tea in weeks.

Once again, Hux blames Ren.

Obviously.

“Ugh,” He groans, placing an ungloved hand to his temple. His head has started to hurt and, as if on cue, the room begins to spin. Perfect. “Please don’t bring that thing any closer. Your child hates it.”

The corner of Ren’s mouth quirks up a fraction in that strange half-smile way he always does. Hux hates how, even now, it manages to make his stomach flutter. Maybe it’s the sickness.

“She doesn’t like Pana cakes either,” Ren muses, eyeing Hux’s discarded breakfast as he walks over from the door, coming to a stop at the coffee table, despite Hux’s previous instruction to stay away.

But who is Supreme Leader Ren to follow orders, anyway?

“This isn’t your usual,” He says, placing the beaker down in Hux’s numb hands, “It’s good for morning sickness. You drink this and I’ll heat your breakfast up. Do you want Arkanis syrup?”

Hux looks dubiously down at the drink clutched between his fingers. It’s hot to the touch and smells… okay. The scent alone doesn’t make him want to up-chuck again, so that’s a pretty good thing. He’s not convinced he’ll be able to eat any time soon, but it’s worth a shot.

Hux nods his head and takes a sip.

The tea tastes… fruity, in a way. Floral. It’s not something Hux would usually drink, especially not of his own accord - his Tarine tea is bitter, just how he likes it - but he’s not opposed to this blend. He supposes he can see the appeal. And instantly, he does feel the benefits. It’s… soothing.

“Good?” Ren asks, carrying over his now warm Panna cakes, drenched in Arkanis syrup. The smell doesn’t make him want to hurl and Hux is grateful for that.

Hux hums, grateful but not quite willing to admit Ren’s victory.

Ren just smiles again. That arsehole better not be reading his mind.

He places the plate of Panna cakes down on the coffee table and comes to sit by Hux’s side. He stretches out, one long arm coming to rest over Hux’s bony shoulders. Hux isn’t afraid to say he snuggles into that touch, nestles himself right down deep into his husband’s side.

The tea is nice.

“Is it good for the baby?” He asks, one hand resting on his still flat stomach, the other clutching his beaker. Ren has taken to feeding him little forkfuls of Panna cake so Hux can stay relaxed.

“No really,” Ren shrugs, “But it has nowhere near the same amount of caffeine in it as the Tarine tea, so at least it’s an improvement.”

Hux hums again, rubs his stomach gently.

“Do you feel better?”

Tilting his head up, Hux smiles, “Yes.”

Ren raises his eyebrows in mock surprise, “So I did something right for a change?”

Hux rolls his eyes, leans in and presses a small kiss to the corner of Ren’s mouth. “Don’t milk it.”


End file.
